


他山

by itakethebottom



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Relationships: 姜维/费祎
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

刺杀诸葛亮是个无比艰难的任务。

第一个大问题是近身的时机，简单来说，没有这样的时机。这个人只要在清醒的时候，身边永远都围了一堆人，文服的絮絮叨叨，披甲的目光炯炯，三步之内总有刀剑，百尺之围全是兵，刺客若想下手，总是要挑出个能够与他近身独处的空档，最好是在午夜三更天，有道是月黑风高，最宜杀人。

“但这就是问题所在，”一个着黑衣的男人说道，“他根本不睡觉。”

午夜跳进他的窗户，此人便在灯下转过身来，一米八多，形销骨立，人鬼莫测，脚下阴风骤起，咫尺灯火飘摇，传闻中他袖藏八卦，但说不准兜的是一水儿的奇门暗器，对手很难摸透他的战力，更何况他还有双能杀人的眼。

“就算得手，肯定做得也不会干净。” 黑衣人补充道。

对面的年轻人沉思了一会儿，小声开口，“若是在饮食上动手脚呢？”

黑衣青年耸了耸肩膀，“他根本不吃饭。”

“所以我们总结一下，” 费祎说，“他很难被刺杀成功的原因主要是，他不睡觉、不吃饭。”

姜维就点点头。

费祎摊手，“那这么着也不用费事儿刺杀他了啊，这不是很容易死吗？”

孔明掀开眼皮，“费事儿越来越会说话了。”

他声音有点哑，语气却很平常，对于一个刚从昏迷中苏醒的病人而言，他的面色甚至也可以算得上是不错的。费祎干笑了两声，站起来给孔明倒了杯水，殷勤地亲自捧到榻前，还顺嘴吹了吹，水温不冷不热，以防万一孔明翻手撂在他身上，总不至于在狼狈之余还添一身的伤。虽然他觉得孔明未必会这么干，何况姜维还坐在一边。

“这不是怕您一口气上不来，怄您笑一笑，为您注入一点不成敬意的活力嘛，”费祎赔笑着说道，“这可都是伯约将军的主意。”

费祎面不改色，当着孔明，堂而皇之地把屎盆子往姜维身上扣。

此事他做得轻车熟路，做得理所当然，反正这也不是他头一回拿姜维当挡箭牌了。

孔明喝了口水，目光慢悠悠地飘到姜维身上。

姜维一袭黑甲，正襟危坐，看都没看费祎一眼，“是我的主意。”

铁马将军有胆有识，把屎盆子当作饭盆一般接过来，费祎偏头看着他，心道，不愧是我的男人。

孔明看着姜维，右胳膊动了动，费祎十分有眼色地伸手就把空杯接过来，然后听见孔明问，“为什么要叫醒我？”

在姜维回答之前费祎就开口叫了出来，“这话说的，难道由着您这长眠不醒的，岂不真死了？”

姜维还是没说话，动作几不可察地点了点头，算是默认。

孔明又问，“为什么怕我死？”

费祎忧心忡忡地站在原地，似乎想要伸手探一探孔明的额头，就他心内盘算，此人至今已经烧了一天一夜，保不齐烧得五迷三道，甚者已经傻了。

姜维想了想，“因为我还有问题想问。”

孔明沉默了一会儿，然后说，“文伟出去。”

费祎一愣，下意识地看向孔明，却没来得及用目光发出抗议，这么多年来如果说只有一件事他承学至深，那么便是清楚地知道，这个人下达的命令，是不容任何反驳的。于是他只好闭了嘴，低了头，一步步地退了出去。他反手撂下帐门，闭了闭眼，又睁开，面前是安静的、恐惧的、令人人恐惧的人群，好似一座危在咫尺的深渊，稍有不虞就可吞没失足的白骨。

而他就站在悬崖边。

客观地说，费祎想，非常客观地那种，倘若孔明真的死了，对他和姜维来说，未必是一件坏事。

虽然在他和姜维情投意合的故事里，孔明算不上什么棒打鸳鸯的恶毒反派，但这个人的存在多少让费祎感到有些不适，而这并不是因为孔明向他俩投来不怀好意的目光，事实上他几乎没有投来任何目光，即便是在最初，他也只是花了一点微不足道的时间就了解了事情的真相，他不需要问，不需要查，不需要思考，就什么都知道，好像某种与生具来的超能力。

这就很让人慌张，费祎想，姜维也时常让他慌张，但比起孔明来说就都不算什么。几年前他不小心把这个印象说漏了嘴，那时他随军在汉中，谯周从成都赶来，同孔明絮絮叨叨说了一堆废话，期间孔明一直和颜悦色地看着他，当时堂下就只有费祎和姜维两个人，姜维依旧正襟危坐，表情严肃，那时他刚投来不久，费祎只当他是紧张，并不识那其实是一种叫做本性如此的东西，于是暗暗扯了扯的他的袖子，试图缓解他的紧张。“你知道那位今日为什么笑这么欢吗？” 费祎压低声音说，“他是觉得谯周长得可乐。”

姜维偏头看了他一眼，又飞快地把目光收了回去。

费祎：“……”

后来谯周终于走了，空气里还残存着欢快的气息，费祎在姜维那儿撞了铁板，彼时看着道貌岸然的孔明，心里气不打一出来，觉得很有必要揭开此人的真面目，向大义凛然的将军证明自己不是满口胡吣。于是他对孔明说，“允南公谈吐不凡，风采夺人，此人不可貌相也。”

孔明望向他，正色点点头，“确实。”

费祎心内长叹，又道，“谯公姿貌纯扑，曾闻朝中尝有人讥之为笑，实不善也。”

孔明道，“你说的对。”

费祎无言以对，不料忽听姜维在旁开口，声音冷淡，“我觉得他长得还行。”

“不是吧你——” 费祎登时破功，“你这什么眼神啊，谯允南都长成那般鬼斧神工了，也能叫长得还行？这位将军，我看你气宇非凡，怎地审美如此诡异？”

姜维慢悠悠地转过头来，“我觉得你长得也还行。”

费祎火冒三丈，“你说什么？我长得就只是还行？跟谯周一样的‘还行’？还能不能行了？”

孔明在旁道，“你方才说，人不可貌相。”

费祎恶狠狠地看着他。

“我觉得你，”姜维说，“还挺好看的。”

费祎好像生吞了个滚热饽饽，喉咙里涩涩的，半晌只憋出来一句，“哦。”

孔明补充道，“我也觉得你挺好看的。”

费祎心道，这儿有您什么事啊？

费祎答道，“不……不及丞相。”

孔明道，“那是自然。”

费祎翻了个白眼，实在不解此人为何如此不吝脸皮，与此同时他用目光向姜维嘶吼，看见了吗，这就是你们大帅，我们葛相，你清醒一点，认清他的真面目。

姜维只是淡淡地看着他。

费祎没来由地心里一慌，彼时彼刻却不解缘由，下意识地把这一切归咎于上首的那一位裹乱的熟手，开口时语气干巴，说的却也算是肺腑实话。

“——那是，您好看得天怒人怨，谁见了都心里打鼓，脚底打滑，嘴里打绊，恨不得立刻找个地缝钻进去。”

孔明道，“没事，你胆子大。”

费祎无言望天，姜维的声音在更近一点的地方响起来，很多年后他想起这个时刻，会想要把它比喻成一道温和的雷电。

“我觉得还行。”姜维说。

随之而来的是一些酣畅淋漓的雨水，雨水之后是万物生长，再之后是岁岁枯荣，沧海桑田。

但那些都是很久以后的事情了。

费祎自觉确实长得很好看，当然可能跟孔明比还是差点，但他不觉得这有什么大不了的，主要是，他年轻啊。他看着姜维，随即意识到姜维比自己还年轻。年轻，还深沉，眼神不好，性情难测，费祎认识姜维的第七天，意识到自己对这个人一见钟情。

但有一件事是当时当地的费祎没有意识到的，或者说那个时候他以为自己意识到了，后来才发现那并非是一个比喻。

一见钟情，要命。

但那个时候真切地让费祎觉得要命的是，他发现姜维对他也有意思。

此事具体说来很难分扯明白，汉中冬春日夜潦草，他为参军，姜维为将，在孔明手底下干活，都不是赋闲浮事的人，三天两头碰上，都是公务场合，四目相对，在某个电光火石的瞬间竟成情目，当事人是知情人，却不是会问寻缘由的人。后来姜维开始私下找他聊天，美其名曰葛帅关怀，要费祎帮着姜维熟悉此处关节，一些短暂而漫长的午后，姜维坐在校练场的石头上，听费祎讲一些刨除诸葛亮以外的蜀官诸事，和一些以诸葛亮为主角的八卦轶闻。他看起来表情淡然，不是冷漠，只是淡然，是一种空穴来风的平和，蛮不讲理的宽容，作为一个降将，费祎能够清晰地看到姜维身上那种陌生，但他穿上汉军的甲，拿起恩赐的刀剑，费祎又看见那种理所当然的熟稔，却没有在这个人身上看到矛盾，挣扎，任何不合理的地方。

费祎清楚地知道自己的天赋之一是察言观色，辨识人心，但他在遇到姜维以后的很多年才意识到，自己缘何会在这个人身上跌了塌天的跟头。他从来观察一个人，三两眼就能够猜中对方的心思，这是因为他看到“反应”，人之于他所处的环境所作出的回应，身在其中时如何的坦荡、不安、抗拒、顺从、由此可以推知其各自的坚定和软弱，勇气和恐惧，愿望、贪婪、遗憾、渴求，想要做的事和想要去的地方。但是姜维与所有人都不同，环境对于他没有任何意义，费祎后知后觉地想，他看着姜维，就只看到姜维。

某一次他问，你不觉得害怕吗？

姜维问，怕什么？怕打仗？怕受伤？怕死？还是怕葛帅？

费祎说，“怕回不去家。”

过了一会儿姜维站起来，费祎以为他要走，意识到自己的失言，尚在犹豫要不要开口致歉，却听见姜维站在他一步之遥，淡淡地开口，“怕。”

“所以我才来找你。”

费祎没有反应过来，木呆呆地抬头看着姜维。

“你胆子大，” 姜维说，“让人……让我觉得，不那么怕。”

很难说这是一句多么动人的情话，但费祎毫无疑问地，被砸晕了，沦陷了，心火一点就着，把全身的血都飞快烧干。很快他们就进行到了下一步，笨拙的亲吻变得熟练以后，又很快进行到了下下一步，再然后……就被抓包了。

那时他刚从江东回来，任务完成得十足漂亮，底气便足，只道孔明想必也不急着要他立时就去复命，便叫属官先去回话，自己便先来找姜维。他一衣风尘，寸寸都是日夜思念，小别胜过新遇，费祎没给姜维任何借口青天白日的机会，拉着他好生倾诉了一番衷肠，自然是身体力行、酣畅漓淋的那种。

最后一回刚完事儿，便听见帐外牙门来禀，说是大帅叫将军去议军。费祎被姜维用被子裹成粽子，扔在榻上，眼睁睁地看着年轻的将军在电光火石间穿戴停当，又在他额头落下一句军规，不由地咽了咽吐沫，酸软的身体竟然平添了些突如其来的跃跃欲试，正在流连之际，忽然又听见门口传来另外一个声音，分明是自家属官，“郎君，郎君，葛相叫你，说这回你要是再睡懒觉，他就把你砍了！”

费粽子当场昏了过去。

后来他磨磨蹭蹭地溜进孔明的帅帐，姜维已经稳若泰山地在那儿站了小半刻了。费祎没敢看他，更不敢打量孔明，慢吞吞地行了礼，还是难得的周全。孔明面对着一副军图站着，手里拿着根笔在某一处山关上比划，姜维在旁淡淡道，“不对，再偏右边一点。”

费祎眼皮跳了一下，决定好生站自己的哑巴桩。

孔明画完，转过身来，看着费祎，“又睡过了？”

费祎立刻露出悲愤懊悔的表情，作势假装要跪下。

姜维忽然开口，“不是。”

费祎扑通一声跪了下去。

后来孔明把面色深沉地姜维打发了出去，把费祎薅了起来。

“假如你是一只猪，” 孔明坐到他对面，慢悠悠地开口。

费祎抬手拦住，“我为何是一头猪？”

孔明说，“就是打个比方。”

费祎怒道，“为何要把我比作一头猪！”

“那就不说你了，” 孔明还算给他面子，“假如我养了一头猪，又种了一囤白菜……”

费祎评价道，“您还真是不忘初心啊。”

孔明没理他，接着道，“有一天猪把白菜拱了——”

费祎道，“其实我……”

但他觉得此时没必要跟孔明解释自己到底是猪还是白菜的问题，于是也就闭嘴，听孔明笑眯眯地又道，“你说，我是杀猪好呢，还是摘菜好呢？”

过了不知有多久，费祎道：“丞相，你饿了吧？下官就不打扰你吃饭了，青山长流，后会有期，有缘再见——”

费祎不知道的是，那天姜维一直呆在帐外，没走。

于是出来的时候正跟人撞了个满怀，费祎在一个稳妥的怀抱里站定，愣了一下，一把薅住姜维的袖子，撒腿就跑。

“完了，完了。” 直到跑到一处没人的空地，费祎才撒了手，扶着膝盖气喘吁吁，“你可都听见了，你完了，我完了，咱俩都完了。”

姜维站在一边，抱臂看着他，挑了挑眉毛，难得地露出一点玩笑的神色，“为何这么说？葛帅并没说到底决定杀猪还是摘菜。你怕，我去找他分辨清楚就是，此事同你没有干系，都是我——”

“都是你个头啊——”费祎猛地直起身，双手扶腰，气鼓鼓地看着姜维，不知道自己当时在对方的眼里是何等的好笑……又可爱。

“那位才不会纠结杀猪还是摘菜呢，他会把我俩一起宰了，炖一锅猪肉烧白菜！”

姜维‘噗’地一声笑出来。

费祎道，“笑个屁啊。”

姜维又笑了好一会儿，直到日落把两个人的影子拉扯得颀长，在脚下靠近，几乎贴合成一个拥抱。

“我觉得他不会。” 后来他说，与此同时伸手揉了揉费祎快要跑散的髻发。

“嗯……” 费祎哼唧了一声，半晌，忽然叹了口气，“我知道他不会，他就是…..”

他就是无聊了。

费祎想，这是很自然的，这种漫长的无聊已经持续了很多年，占据了费祎认识到熟悉孔明的绝大部分时间，他尚未结束，就已经结局，这必然让他在从此以后的年岁里时不时地感受到这种无聊，也可以被拆解成一种孤独，又或者是一种全知，费祎更偏向后者，对，一种全知。

他和姜维只是不巧一头撞了进来。

他自露马脚，孔明一叶知秋，事后也没有多加置喙，但费祎却依旧感到某种无形的恐惧在心口弥漫开来，他不知道怎么跟姜维解释，实在也无法找孔明对质，他只有自己一点点摸索清楚这种情绪的来源，就是孔明的‘全知’。他好像比费祎自己还要了解费祎，了解姜维，了解费祎和姜维，和属于他们的根本无从得知的未来。

这不公平。


	2. Chapter 2

可这世上不公平的事太多了。

比如孔明，这个人的存在就是不公平的，费祎在后来很长一段时间里这么想，他活着，让敌人不得不打点精神艰难应付他的战争，死了，让国人不得不打点精神应付他的……他的死亡。如同另一场声势浩大的战争。

抽刀何能断水，有些人永远流淌。

那年费祎转身逃离了那场不曾发生的葬礼，在抵达成都的最后一站路亭里遇见了谯周，他掷诏不顾，于星夜狂奔而来，与费祎擦肩而过，四目交换的的唯一一个讯息是一场徒劳的确认，他确实死了，在我离开之后，在你到达之前，他在其中的某个时刻死去。谯周告别了费祎，又奔向星夜而去。第二天费祎终于到达了已经戒严的国都，他进得去，别人出不来。谯周是最后一个例外，也是唯一一个例外。

那一天费祎理解了成都的脆弱。

一场发生在远方的死亡就可以成功地将它孤立，费祎走进去，从此再不回头，后来他花了很多年的时间去接着理解这种困顿，他终于身处围城，看着对面的那个人，当然就不会说出其所不能，况于公乎？因为他明明做到了，费祎想，孔明做到了，他轻而易举地离开囚笼般的王城，走向山谷里的战场，只要他想，因为他想。但我做不到，他看着姜维，醍醐灌顶的是自己所不如人。

我不能放你走。

时间倒退到将相惟一，举国同心的年份。

费祎在变成锅中炖肉之前跑了出去，没过多久又被孔明叫了回来，叫回来也不是为了继续与他探讨他到底是猪肉还是白菜的问题，而是一些正事。“早说您找我有正事儿啊，” 费祎挠挠头，方才跑散的发髻已经重新束正，姜维亲手替他穿了骨簪，彼时费祎沉浸在这琐碎的缱绻里不知所以，眼下方才觉察出这将军的手法着实不怎么样，弄得他好似被迫做了回悬梁苦读的书生，费祎一边忍着脑仁疼，一边在孔明对面坐下来，“那您方才还找伯…..找他画画，我还真以为您找我是闲磕牙呢。”

孔明瞥了他一眼，“你能同时跟两个人说话，我为什么不行？”

费祎道，“您特别行。”

正事分两部分，第一部分问使吴情形，费祎悉数相禀，话说的清楚明白，孔明听的较为满意，在结尾就费祎拒绝孙权赠刀一节提出意见，“你应该收下，那可是白送的。” 费祎眼皮跳了跳，孔明用笔杆按着太阳穴，又道：“东海产黄铁，出好刀。你可以带回来送给我。”

费祎露出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。

孔明接着道，“虽然你心里可能更想送给伯约。”

费祎道，“咱能聊点别的吗？”

孔明放下笔，低敛眼目，没再看他，“途停江州，见到李严了？” 他问。费祎收起神色，见到了，他说。孔明又问，在孙氏呢？费祎回答，也见到了。

“都护的人，比您的多，” 他说，“但没您的好用。”

“是没你好用。” 孔明笑了一下，这样说。

“所以你的意思是，中都护有异心，恐要生变？”

夜里姜维跟费祎跑到营后的草坡上躺着看星星看月亮，从风花雪月聊到庙堂争斗。

“——然后葛帅还知道这事儿？”

费祎枕着姜维半条胳膊，鼻尖是一点铁器生长的苦味，在白露青草之间，臂甲如同将军的另一副骨骼，与他共享生死，相依为命。

“废话，” 费祎往姜维肩窝里头蹭了蹭，没睁眼，“他什么不知道，你知道他在东边儿明着暗里有多少人吗？连李严一天吃几顿饭他都知道，三顿肉外加一夜宵，他都没地儿羡慕去——”

姜维回手在费祎脸颊上拍了一下，意思是叫他别胡说八道了。

“可是为什么呢？” 熟军疏政的将军这样问，“你从前同我说过，都护也是领过军的人，一国之事如此，将御西陲，裨官在东，保安可生，为患则死，这样的道理，他难道不明白？”

“谁知道，”费祎翻了个身，“人家可能就是烦他。”

姜维又敲了他一下，下手不轻，费祎总算翻身坐起来，“你拿我当栗子壳啊。” 费祎捂着脑袋，装模作样地叫了几声疼，姜维也不说话，稍微活动了一下有点发麻的右手，托月色在眼底，安静地看着他。

“那葛帅打算怎么办？”

费祎道，“凉拌。”

姜维挑了挑眉毛。

白日里孔明不需开口，费祎却不得不答他言外之问。

“并非易事。” 费祎斟酌片刻，索性剖白说道，“若真要杀人，最好找个合适的人，料理干净尾巴。”

孔明还是不说话。

“最好不是您的人。” 费祎补充道。

孔明总算给了点反应，“我的人？” 他用笔杆支着下巴，似乎笑了一下，转眼又收敛得干干净净。

“总不能里里外外都是您的人，” 费祎无可奈何，只得继续说下去，“至少面儿上过得去，毕竟他…..还有陛下……您知道我在说什么吗！”

“我知道，” 孔明执笔在手上转了一圈，撂在一旁，抬起眼看着费祎，“不是我的幕府最好，比如——”

费祎眼皮跳了一下。

“比如我。” 费祎在孔明笑意盎然的目光里泡了一会儿，艰难地吐出这几个字。

然后他开始怀疑孔明今天可能真的是来找他闲磕牙的，因为他随后便听见这位霁月光风的丞相用一种非常不霁月光风的语气低声笑道，“怎么，不想干？”

费祎眼皮又跳了一下。

孔明还是笑，“不愿脏了手？”

费祎道，“您差不多得了。”

孔明大发慈悲地收起笑容，半晌，叹了口气，“那就再等等。”

姜维听完他的转述，表情没什么变化。

费祎说，你是不是觉得他有点奸相风采，诚然，你这么想也不为过，但我说句公道话——姜维面色一沉，费祎舌头一紧，下意识地闭上了嘴。

“既有掣肘为患，为何不立时斩断干净？” 姜维正色道，“纵是做得难看些又有何妨？其芒在背，若姑息养之，久而为溃，岂非更祸甚之？”

费祎心道，你可真是个狠人。

孔明说完再等等，费祎就忙不迭地点头，表示对此战略的认可和支持，听孔明又道，“我觉得我应该还能再活两年。”

费祎脑子没转，脱口而出，“您还挺自信。”

费祎看着姜维，沉默了一会儿，缓缓道，“止戈为武，‘非以武不止戈’，可这便是最要命之处，若有朝一日——”

他一语至此，便作沉吟，再不往下说，姜维却已经明白了他的意思。

若有朝一日，武侯不存，兵戈无止，兵戈何止？其有后乎，其无后乎！

“你觉得他打不赢？” 将军的声音沉下去，河汉在他的身后缓缓流淌，却无法将堕水的石月牵连分毫。

费祎皱眉看着他，眼目在夜色里变得模糊，过了很久，姜维听见他叹了口气，“反正他打不输。”

很多年后费祎想起那个晚上，从来没有后悔忍住彼时脱口的冲动，后来他反复确认了那个时刻的丰富意义，包容其中的有姜维与孔明的不同之处、自己与姜维的不同之处，也有自己与孔明的不同之处。对他而言，诚恳地相信孔明不会输，就足以支撑他以文才弱躯不避斧钺地为其奔走于异国与乡，庙堂与野之间，那是一种蓬勃的力量，起源于微末的坚信，对他来说已足够成为相托的山，可望的路，他不足三十岁，拥有才华，智慧，充足的精力和寿命，得到高位者的赏识，被他需要，本身就是一种厚重的报偿。无人追问也没有遮掩的事实是，他知道自己不会令孔明失望，前提是他相信孔明不会令他失望。

但姜维相信孔明会赢。费祎在那天晚上确认了这件事，在很多年后确认了另外一件，是即便如此。即便如此，姜维也没有对他失望。直到最后。

直到最后。

李严被孔明调回了汉中，姜维和费祎却跟着他的军队北上来到建威。

姜维成功打下阴平的消息传回后军的时候费祎松了口气，然后从床上跳了下来，到明日军中就会绝粮，从昨天起他就没吃过饭了，他又不是孔明，靠喝风就能活蹦乱跳，到处横行，他不吃饭就只能躺着，迟钝地体会着一种非常生动的痛苦，于是他往嘴里塞了一大把花椒叶子。

某一天姜维告诉他，椒叶可以止痛。他说句话的时候没穿衣服，肋下一道刀擦错开肺腑，陈旧的褐色上还在汩汩流走新鲜的红。费祎头晕眼花，迷迷糊糊地看着姜维将一把草按在伤口上，呼吸微有裹乱，线条利落的胸腹随之震颤，费祎咽了口唾沫。

“疼吗？” 他问。

姜维额有微汗，语气却平淡，“还行。”

费祎说，“要是不太疼，我……你……” 费祎心血乱滚，正欲丧尽天良，嘴巴却吞吐起来，活像个头回干坏事的纯洁处子。

姜维伸手一扬，端的是胸怀宽广，费祎直接撞了上去。

“好。” 姜维说。

但彼时彼刻却没有负伤尤勇的将军来承他满心的告解，传信的参将说姜维从阴平下来，就被大帅派去接应西线御敌的镇北将军。杨仪闻言在旁恻笑，“其有莽虎之勇，何惧羌戎乎？倒要叫旁人去救——” 费祎又往嘴里塞了一把花椒叶，苦味在唇齿间蓦地散开，他忽然觉得有些难以忍受，却也没吐出来，草草嚼了两下，生生咽了下去。“长史笑话了，” 他端住礼数超杨仪微微躬身，面上没笑，口气平常，“上军之命，岂是你我可以置喙的？”

三天后魏、姜两部尽数回营，费曜的人头被魏延挂在马前，姜维被另一匹马驮在后头。

费祎跟着挤挤拥拥的医官和军将后头钻进了帐子，目光始终黏在那昏迷不醒的人的身上。他开始感到记忆有点恍惚，姜维留给他的最近的一个印象来源于数月前的某天早上，他躺着，姜维站着，正把一副肩甲穿在身上，一横一竖，阳光落在相隔的空地上，描出将军高大挺拔的影子。眼下姜维横着，他竖着，既不高大，也不太挺拔，军医用刀割开已经结痂的箭创，用骨钩挑出裹烂在血肉里的箕羽和尘土，那些撕扯而出的碎片被投进水中，被人转身捧出丢弃刀更加广阔的河流里，在此之前撞洒在费祎身上。

他像个木头桩子一样杵在那儿，动也不动，从衣角开始往下流淌一些脏污的湿。

直到他被一只手拎着，走到了姜维的榻前。

被迫近距离直观那些裹乱的红是一回事，被迫直观那张眼目紧闭却汗湿的脸则又是另一回事了。刀又没捅在自己身上，费祎知道自己万分想象不出来那种生动的痛苦，他为此感到庆幸。昏迷中的人生受住了那种痛苦，坦白的身体如同一座山谷，旧痕新伤交叠成为沟壑，血如曲溪流淌，亦如江河奔逃。费祎看见他的皮肤变得透明，喉管中滚动出不成话的嘶哑声音，忽然就觉得这个人有些陌生。

睡过那么多次了，费祎以为自己已经足够了解姜维了。他当然不是完好无损的，但他总是活的。

反正不是现在这个样子。

即便他可能就应该是这个样子，伤痕累累，血肉模糊，一息悬命，半死不活，偶尔，或者时常，短暂或者从此永恒。这是因为他们发动战争，他们身处战争，他们就是战争本身。这是他们的归宿、预言，渴望的，注定的结局。捐身不恤，白骨得黄土来覆，风沙来蚀，送滔滔长流河汉。

问人何以为英雄。

费祎木呆呆转过头去，看着方才进来的孔明。

孔明穿着件旧袍，身上还带着风马的凉意，没戴冠，披发随意在脑后一束，两鬓微微有些乱，比几个月前看起来更瘦了一点，眼底有一些陈旧的疲惫，神色却是冷静的。费祎听见他开口的声音稍微有点哑，问的是面前的医官。

“还有救吗？”

费祎脑子里‘嗡’的一声。

他下意识地想把孔明扑倒在地打一顿，怒从心头起，一路冲灌倒脚底下，脚底下横生裹乱，一步未稳，身子一晃，整个人四仰八叉地歪倒在孔明身上。

然后一个更哑一点的声音恰好在此时响起来。

“…..有救。”

那是姜维。

孔明慢悠悠地把费祎扶住、拎起来，放回去。

“要是这就死了，” 姜维从昏迷中醒过来，恍恍惚惚看见身边围着一群人，高的那个是孔明，旁边那个……姜维努力扯了扯嘴角，费祎心里咯噔一声，心道，你这笑得还不如不笑呢。但他只是朝姜维眨眨眼。姜维又把目光移开，看着孔明，断断续续道，“要是这就死了，怎么……对得起……大帅……”

孔明道，“客气了。”

费祎道，“你闭嘴吧。”

医官道，“人醒了，就没事了。”

医者开始进行第二波修复治疗的时候，孔明和费祎就退到外围来，费祎惊魂方定，整个人还是紧绷的，孔明在旁边同他讲话，他也听的有一搭没一搭。孔明说，他刚从前线下来，我叫另一营的人去接防，让他去打援，军马疲惫，走得又急，在战场上，就易遇险。我回撤得快，来不及在途中为他治伤，种种情由，以至于此。他说到这里，停顿了片刻，费祎耳边忽然没了絮叨，这才回神，转头看着孔明，然后飞快地意识到对方即将要说的下一句话是什么。

“可别——” 他慌忙抬手拦住，“您这一句出来，我起码少活十年。”

孔明挑了挑眉，“那就算了。”

费祎感觉头重脚轻，一种后知后觉的疲倦终于在此刻淹没了他。他终于忍不住对孔明说，“要不您出去吧。”

孔明说，好。费祎说，慢走不送。孔明说，你也跟我出来。费祎说，我不。孔明说，有正事。

正事是一封来自成都的丧信。


	3. Chapter 3

正事是一封来自成都的丧信。

董和过世了。

董和是董允的父亲，董允是他的发小，他撒尿和泥董允在旁边看，他上房揭瓦董允在底下捡，他读完书那年董允找他爹帮自己找工作，他工作以后穷得叮当二五响，没钱买车，董允找他爹给自己弄了辆三蹦子，后来他骑着蹦子上班，好巧不巧还被孔明看见了，据说当月大领导就拍板给府里官员全面提了三成的薪。费祎后来跟董允说，你应该感谢我。董允面色严肃，不慌不忙道：我谢你爸爸。费祎道，你爸爸也应该感谢我。董和说，好小子，多谢你。费祎笑靥如花，拿手给董老太公扇风，“爸爸客气了。”

关系就是这么个关系。常谓朋友之谊，堪比手足之爱，相熟相亲，相互借钱，从不还账，世上交情深厚如此，盛大如此，是你拿我当自己人，你爹就是我爹，现在咱爹死了，费祎想。

他得回去。

费祎抬头看着孔明，他太累了，懒怠说话，仰仗这位洞察人心的大神能够明白他的意思。孔明说，看你，是想即刻就走，还是再等等？费祎愣了一下，什么再等等？他问。孔明说，等伯约伤再稍微好些，让他送你回去。费祎说，他送我？孔明说，让他跟你一起回去。他站在帐外风口，晚流过身，整个人打了个哆嗦，咳嗽了一声。

“回成都。”孔明说。

费祎呼了口气，总算完全回过神来，然后他抬头看着孔明，缓缓道，“您有病吗？”

孔明挑了挑眉，“拿我撒气是吧。”

费祎面不改色，“是。”

孔明没说话，散发在肩上趟过三两来回，而后神色变得柔和起来。费祎眼眶有点发酸，叹了口气，“您替我安排吧，我实在是……”

他闭了闭眼，感觉整个人在空气中慢慢下沉。这世上有那么多理所当然的英勇、冷静、游刃有余和处变不惊，在这个时刻一丝一毫都不属于他。他向气势汹汹的疲倦缴械投降，甘愿受缚于这种无人问津的平庸。某种意义上何尝不能被认定为一种勇敢，我凭什么不能哭？费祎这样想着，眼面就有几滴泪掉在手掌。然后他感知到一只骨肉单薄的手放在了他的肩上。

“先睡一觉。” 孔明说。

费祎在军中又多呆了三天，这三天的空余自然也是孔明安排的，留军驻守在新下之城，将帅依旧返回汉中，那天费祎醒来以后队伍就开拔，他被孔明拎到车里，而后发现葛帅格外宽敞的车厢里还趴着另一个人，那是姜维。姜维睡着，整个人看起来比平常小一圈儿，费祎头重脚轻地在孔明对面坐下来，后者对自己说，他会解掉费祎的军职。费祎说，行。孔明说，这次回去，多呆些日子。费祎沉默了一会儿，然后说，您放心。

事实上孔明并没有同他分说，自己此番回去要替他办什么事。但费祎又不是傻子，孔明自打五年出师，便再没回过成都，后方军政如何要紧，参署过世，都护又不可用，要什么人来居中调和，筹谋班秩，以足前军，他不是不明白对方的期望。逼仄的车厢构造出一个沉默的时空，姜维身在其中却不省人事，孔明坐在他的对面，把浑然天成的威仪收拢得干干净净，剩下一点温和的坦诚，倒是很难得的果真长辈一般的的目光。

费祎心里顿了顿。

“您还记得，那年您邀我同乘，我二话没说就上了车，旁人都说我胆子大。”费祎靠着车壁，目光落在安静卧在一旁的将军身上，若有所思地缓缓提起昔年旧事，“其实我知道自己，原本是个很胆小的人。”

看见刀想躲，见到血头晕，亲爱之人的半条命被人抬进来掉在眼底，他手心全是汗，并不真是为着那是姜维。费祎想，还有谁比他自己清楚自己是怎么回事？那血是红的，不管是谁的，他都见不得。

孔明看着他，过了一会儿，方才淡淡道，“每个人怕的东西不一样。”

费祎笑了一下，我知道您能明白，他说。人活一辈子，有那么多欲望指向的目标，永恒的财富，贪婪的权力，炽热的情爱，溃烂的伤口，高楼的纵身一跃，换回来自世界的回音，抽丝剥茧的脉络，是否能够成为传说，会不会长长久久的被人记得？人人都怕得不到，孔明叹了口气，我明白，他说。他只怕失去。

费祎看着姜维沉睡的侧脸，没说话。

过了片刻，孔明道，“有我呢。”

“那我可指望您了。” 费祎笑了笑，“我不在这儿，您自己多珍重。”

三天后，费祎离开汉中，姜维送他出城。少将军身体素质就是好，一箭剜掉他半肋的心血，不过几日时光，便能够下地了，下地便又是高大挺拔的俊朗模样，就是脸色还是有点发白，灰扑扑的，阴天下瞧还有点青，就跟这城墙似的，费祎心想，还是掉漆的那种。姜维趟马跟着他慢悠悠地走，也不说话，看上去浑然不知费祎一番心思，直到两个人总算在路亭里对面站下，费祎才吸了吸鼻子。

杨柳三月，正是漫天飘絮的时候，纷纷扬的飞白一个劲儿得往两人头肩上掉，倒是平添了积分草率的离愁别绪，可恨的是这假雪不只烘托气氛，还没眼色地往口鼻里扑，费祎只得拿袖子捂着嘴，离愁别绪又被冲淡了七八。好在姜维一身正气，柳絮欺软怕硬，不敢近身，他抱剑站在马边，也不说话，就看着费祎。费祎掩着半张脸，露出一双扑闪的眼，试图以眉目传此深情。

但事实上他是不知道要说什么好。

按照常理，他应该说些君其保重之类的话，但对面是个杀人的将军，刚从鬼门关捡回来半条命，剩下半条还挂在刀尖上，随时准备再捐出去。平安珍重的祝福看似再合适不过，实则再无用不过。人太容易死。费祎是文人出身，却跟了孔明这么多年，比起章台文院更熟悉的是黄沙铁马，再明白不过这样的道理，战士更容易死，战争却不容易赢。

于是他想来想去，索性撂下手，看着姜维，笑了一下，“仗打得漂亮点。”

姜维点点头，把怀中剑塞进费祎的手里。

“下此相见，再还给我。”

很多年后费祎想起这场离别，恍惚间反应过来，那或许是孔明在给他提的一个醒。

他翻山千里奔赴的丧仪是一场牵挂，他万千牵挂的其中之一，董和是，董允更是，甚至也包括拿他比猪仔的诸葛丞相，尽管比起前数众人，后者实在不是很需要他的牵挂，所以费祎离开了汉中，回到了成都。但除此之外，总是还多出一点。

多出来的那个，是在长亭古道，将一柄带着体温的私剑，塞进他怀里的姜维。

可姜维，姜维是不同的。

他是异乡人，来此不过三五年，反客为主，斩断前尘，天水的日落日升倘若只能从此远望，他索性便不再望。世有投节犹如归者，他从此不再是魏人。但永远是降将。于此间瓜葛稚嫩，只有让血一滴一滴流在地上，才能够生长出他的根，却未必生长出他的茎。如同乔木可以参天，不能连枝，他就只能是一个人。没有牵挂。

倘若有呢？

费祎在成都见到了董允。彼时董允正从宫里出来，孝穿在朝服里面，冠上拿掉珠玉，整个人看起来有些疲倦，比上次相见瘦了一点，但精神还好，在宫门外瞧见了一身葛素的费祎，几步快走上来，自是没有寒暄的，一只手已握住了旧友的袖子，“怎么跑回来了？陛下要见？” 费祎已经叫董家的车夫把脚凳来摆，瞥了董允一眼。

“见什么陛下，我来接你。”

七天后费祎在董家祠堂门口盯着人拆祭棚，董允在廊下一块空地上闭着眼养精神，世家操持丧仪，迎来送往的疲倦只用半日就能冲散失去亲人的悲怆，到最后董允都快要产生幻觉，觉得披麻戴孝跪在堂口的不过是一个分身，眼前棺材里躺着的那个，才是自己。

回过神来的时候，他被自己的这个大逆不道的想法吓了一身的汗。那个时候费祎不动声色地在他身边跪下来，身上挂着是宗子的孝仪，按了按董允发抖的手指。后来费祎问他，哭累了吧。董允就点点头，神色依旧有些木。费祎说，你知道这意味着什么吗？董允又点点头。最后一座祭棚被拆卸干净，眼前的白色消散，冬去春来。

“意味着我从此以后再不是董家小子了。”

费祎转过来，看着他，半晌，忽然开口，“董家大人——” 他拿起架势朝董允作了半个揖，董允抬手做了一个要打他的动作，费祎一缩脖子，笑了笑，在董允身边坐下来，“说认真的呢，我临回来之前，那位说了，不用你夺情为公，只是返乡苦居不便，就留在成都——”

“我日前入宫禀奏，陛下已经允了，”董允打断他，口气平常，“下个月起，还是回禁中当值。”

费祎闻言怔了一下，却没多说什么，也就点点头，反倒是董允挑了挑眉，“还以为你要说我这是无谓之举，怎么这回这么利索？”

费祎耸耸肩，却没答他这句，转口又道，“这一两年，宫里情形如何？”

“鸡飞狗跳——” 董允道。费祎闻言面色微变，却见董允淡笑道，“就年关的时候，陛下把葛相的小公子接进宫里养了，才三四岁，皮实得紧，陛下宠得跟什么似的——”

“这事儿我怎么不知道？” 费祎听得心惊肉跳，反应过来又赶着问，“不对，他…..他知道吗？”

董允道，“陛下说叫先别告诉葛相。”

费祎道，“不告诉就对了，这他要是知道了……” 费祎想着，不由得打了个哆嗦。董允看着他这副表情，想笑却没也没真笑出来，只道，“养在宫里也没什么不好，横竖……葛相到底打算什么时候回来？”

费祎面无表情地看着他。

董允心内了然，一时便也没再说什么，过了片刻，只叹了口气，“前两年陛下还常问起来，最近也不怎么提了，倒是……”

“倒是？” 费祎挑眉。

“倒是几年前丞相请封的那位将军，陛下提了两回，说想见见。” 董允道，“叫什么来着，是不是姓蒋，蒋什么——”

“姜，姓姜。” 费祎白了他一眼，“姜维。”

“哦，对。”董允点点头，“朝中一直议论，甫一投来便得丞相青眼，封侯拜将跟着就来，到底是什么样的人物？你可见识了？”

费祎想了想，诚恳地回答，“个高，肩宽，腿长，身体倍儿好。” 董允一脸茫然，费祎又补充道，“好睡。”

大概过了小半炷香那么久，董允终于在沉默中爆发了。

“费文伟！你不会是——” 年轻的侍中郎腾的一下跳起来，浑然不见素日的持重有仪表，指着费大胆子的面门叫出来，“你这也太……”

“太什么？” 费祎一掸下摆，正襟危坐，面上一点儿玩笑神色都不见，逼得董允不得不收住声音，半晌，木呆呆地坐下来。

“我有七情，他有六欲，一拍即合，喜欢就是喜欢，凭什么不能睡？”

董允看着他，片刻，忽然冷笑了一下，“敢情您这还是一见钟情？”

费祎反问，“如何？”

董允道，“如何？我不信。情之所钟，不在一见，而在朝暮。人世拥拥，隔着那么多生疏熙攘遥遥一望，又能真的看到些什么？看懂些什么？大抵人所谓一见之情，非为所钟，不过色心欲念而已。”

费祎道，“不错，一见而生色心，正是我辈。”

董允看着他，露出一种‘我就说吧’的表情。

费祎又道，“情在回顾。”

董允眼皮一跳。

费祎道，“正是当下。”

董允目瞪口呆。

就是现在，费祎说，我很想他。

“算不算钟情？”

董允说，小费，费哥，费大情种，你到底怎么想的？费祎幽幽叹了口气。我回来之前，他正好从前线下来，胸腹这处——费祎说着往自己身上比划了一下——靠近心胆的地方，中了一箭，差点死了。费祎说，太吓人了，前线，前线太吓人了。那是人血，不是狗血，泼水似的淌成河流，很多人就那么死了，又有几个有机会能被封进棺材，吹拉弹唱地大办葬礼？谁会给他们披麻戴孝，守灵哭哀？——你别介意，你知道我什么意思——人太容易死，从头到尾的轻而易举，休昭，我太害怕了。

“害怕这种脆弱。” 费祎说，“战争的脆弱。”

“我看见他躺在那儿的时候，意识到这种脆弱，而他是其中的一部分。”

将军还是全须全尾的将军时，好看是好看，好睡是好睡。但将军扶手刀头血，冷兵便成为热的，热血便将要失温，印证英勇的悖论，你那么容易死，我如何不爱？

我这么怕疼。

董允看着费祎，沉默了一会儿，缓缓道，“你、我这样的人，一生功名到头，不过月旦雌黄，寥寥几笔，留封文册，已是至极。” 他顿了顿，“能为人袖中剑，做不得马前刀。”


End file.
